The Guardians
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: This story has a different twist. All the guys, (Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken and Himatu (see other stories) are gone and replaced by 5 new characters.
1. A New Day

  
This story has a different twist. All the guys, (Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken and Himatu (see other stories) are gone and replaced by 5 new characters.  
  
  
  
New Characters:  
  
Brad - Guardian Mercury  
  
Shawn - Guardian Mars  
  
Pat - Guardian Jupiter  
  
David - Guardian Venus  
  
Jason - Guardian Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
Uniform:  
  
White tops with a flap over their shoulders the same color as their scout (Guardian Jupiter: Green: Sailor Jupiter etc.) Shorts the same color as thier scouts and cut offs at the end the sleeves, also the same color. Boots and masks, like Tuxedo Mask the same as the scouts. Wear hand gloves appropriette color.  
  
  
  
  
Powers:  
  
  
  
G.M.  
  
Freezing Water Splash!- Same as Shine Aqua Illusion.  
  
Mercury Ice Spear- Raises his right hand and it appears.  
  
Mercury Tidal Wave- Raises both hands to the sky. Water rises and he throws his hands down at the creature.  
  
  
  
G.Mars  
  
Mars Flame Ground- Points at the ground, it errupts into flames  
  
Mars Fire Enflame- Same as Mars Fire Ignite  
  
Mars Fireball Attack- Same as Celestial Fire Surround  
  
  
  
G.J  
  
Jupiter Lightning Flash- Same as Thunderclap Zap. Aimed at eyes.  
  
Jupiter Thunderbolt- Same as Mercury Ice Spear  
  
Jupiter Thunder Smash- Same as Thunder Crash.  
  
  
  
G.V.  
  
Venus Energy Fist Straight punch shaped in a fist  
  
Venus Energy Ball Blast- Same as Crescent beam.  
  
Venus Energy Sliver- Same as Love Chain  
  
  
  
G.Moon  
  
Moon Sword. Like Sailor Moon's scepter.  
  
Moon Beam Attack- Moon energy fired from his hands.  
  
Crescent Moon Shield- Worn on his back. Can absorb a lot of energy. Tires him out fast.  
  
  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
The Guardians  
  
  
Rated PG-13   
  
Part I- A New Day   
  
The alarm clock goes off at about 7:15 in the morning. Shawn goes over to Brad and wakes him up. He rolls over in bed and slams his fist down on the alarm clock, then gets up.  
  
"Hey Brad, get up. We got school in 45 minutes."  
  
"Morning already, boy that's the last time I go to bed that late."  
  
"Come on, out of bed."  
  
"I'm awake Shawn, quit the shouting. Who else is up?"  
  
"Dave just woke up and Jason just got out of the shower. Pat's downstairs making breakfast."  
  
Brad gets out of bed and jumps in the shower. He gets dressed and goes downstairs, followed by Jason and Dave.  
  
"Morning Pat, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Figured that we'd go American Jay. We got eggs, bacon and toast."  
  
"What have we got to drink?"  
  
"Milk, OJ and coffee Shawn."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll take my eggs scrambled."  
  
"Gotcha Brad, Dave?"  
  
"Over easy thanks."  
  
"And you two?"  
  
Pat continues to take orders and serves everyone. They all begin eating breakfast and talking.  
  
"So, you guys all ready for another "fun" day of school?"  
  
"Oh yeah Jason, can't wait."  
  
"I know Pat, I'm gonna see how mad I can get my teachers, you Brad?"  
  
After Brad finishes his breakfast, he puts his jacket on, grabs his school bag, and heads for the door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch guys. I want to get to get a fast jump on the day."  
  
"Why you leaving already, got a date already?"  
  
"Knock it off Shawn!"  
  
"Alright, c-ya at lunch."  
  
As Brad is walking to school he is thinking about what the upcoming day may have instore.  
  
*Another first day at a new school. Can't wait to see what happens this time.*  
  
The other guys have just left the house and were on their way. Pat takes out the map of the city he picked up at the airport, then points east.  
  
"Course setting captian?"  
  
"We go this way guys, and will you cut the damn Star Trek crap Dave. You know that annoys me."  
  
"Sorry Pat, it was so tempting. Lead the way."  
  
Brad continues walking to the school, trying to determine where he is. He isn't paying attention and suddenly bumps into someone. He apoligizes and so does the other person. He finally sees who it is and is caught completly off guard.  
  
"I knew I should've looked at that stupid map before I left. Oh, I'm sorry miss, you okay?" *She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.*  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I haven't seen you around here before, new in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Yes I am, from Kyoto actually. My name is Brad, what's your's."  
  
"Amy, pleased to meet you."  
  
The two of them start talking and then Brad thinks of something to ask Ami.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Juban High is would you?"  
  
"You're in luck, that's where I go to school. Just follow me."  
  
As the two of them continue toward school, Brad begins asking questions about the school in general.  
  
"So, what's the school like actually? I heard it has a great reputation."  
  
"Best high school in Tokyo actually. Overall everyone is really nice and the teachers are friendly. I have to warn you though, the food here can be a bit rough."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, I'll bring my lunch instead."  
  
  
They soon arrive at school and see the other four guys looking for Brad. They've been looking for 10 minutes and are getting a bit aggrivated.  
  
"Okay, where is he? I'm starting to get mad."  
  
"Calm down Shawn, he'll show up."  
  
"Can I help you guys with something?"  
  
The four guys turn around and see Brad and Amy standing there. They go over to them and start talking.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!? We've been looking for you for the past 10 minutes!"  
  
"What's wrong, you worried about me Shawn?"  
  
"Anyway, what happened, did you get lost or something?"  
  
Amy lets out a small giggle and smiles at Brad. He smiles back at Amy and then realizes he hasn't introduced her.  
  
"Oh, Amy this is Jason, Shawn, Pat and David. Guys, this is Amy."  
  
"How do you do Amy."  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you."  
  
"Ah, can you direct me to the cafeteria?"  
  
"Sure, go in the main door and take a left."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You just ate Jason. Is that all you ever do?"  
  
"Don't even start with me Shawn."  
  
Amy giggles again and looks at her watch. David taps Brad on his shoulder who was talking to Pat.  
  
"Yeah Dave, what's up?"  
  
"It's 7:50, we gotta get to homeroom."  
  
"Yeah, it's not a good idea to be late on the first day. C-ya everyone."  
  
  
Everyone goes their own seperate ways for their morning classes. At lunch time, David and Shawn find Brad at his locker. They have two girls following them.  
  
"Hey you two, who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Mina Brad."  
  
"And you Shawn?"  
  
"This is Raye."  
  
"Nice to meet you two. So, how'd your morning go you two?"  
  
"Okay I guess, I met Mina here in biology class. She sat right next to me and we just talked the whole time."  
  
"Learn anything in class?"  
  
"Well, just a lot of gossip but that's it Shawn."  
  
"Well, biology is your specialty so, it makes sense not to pay attention in class. If you know what I mean."  
  
"Ah, shut up!"  
  
Mina laughs and everyone starts walking, trying to find the others so they can eat with them. As they're walking, Shawn begins to tell his story.  
  
"So, how'd you two meet?"  
  
"Well David, me and Raye here met in the hallway. I was on my way to history and Raye was headed to, where was it again?"  
  
"Algebra, and I was late. Knocked him flat on his face."  
  
"Hmm, didn't improve it at all."  
  
"I heard that David!"  
  
Brad and David start laughing and after a second Raye starts laughing too. Shawn gives the two guys a death look that shuts them both up fast.  
  
"Hey guys, there's Pat and Jason. Who are they with over there?"  
  
"The brown-haired one is Lita and the meatball headed one is Serena."  
  
"Oh yeah, she's the one that fell asleep in geometry."  
  
"Probably Dave."  
  
The five of them go over to where the others are sitting and sit down to eat. Jason introduces Usagi and Pat introduces Lita.  
  
"Hi you two. Well, we've all spilled it, your turn Jason. How'd you and Serena meet?"  
  
"Well Dave, it was in gym class. We were playing basketball and old Serena here wasn't paying any attention."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
"Can it Raye! Jason go on."  
  
"Somebody threw a pass to her and it would've hit her square in the face if I hadn't knocked her out of the way."  
  
"Yeah, thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Although whoever threw that pass has a good arm. I think two ribs on my right side are bruised."  
  
"Hey, tell them about Melvin."  
  
"Oh yeah, there's this one kid Melvin in our class. In one word, stupid. I'm talking beyond belief."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well Brad how many people do you know who trip over a basketball, bounce their head off a floor and lets three people run by and kick him in the head?"  
  
"You got me, your turn Pat."  
  
"Me and Lita met in home ec. class."  
  
"Figures, right up your alley Pat."  
  
"Your's too Lita."  
  
"Let him finish Raye."  
  
"Thanks Shawn, anyway the teacher assigned partners for the class. We were assigned as partners and, it just clicked."  
  
"Cool, how was your day Amy?"  
  
"Fine Brad. Aced all my exams so far today."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me."  
  
"Thanks Serena."  
  
Everyone notices the time and they all head to their afternoon classes. As they all leave, they say goodbye to each other.  
  
"Catcha all later!"  
  
  
School ends for the day and Brad and Jason head for home. As they're walking home, they talk about their new friends.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I had a good day."  
  
"Yeah, me too Jay. Especially with meeting those five girls. One day, five friends. That's a good percentage."  
  
"Yeah, and I saw the way you were looking at Amy during lunch."  
  
'Oh, get off my back. You couldn't take your eyes off of Serena either."  
  
They continue walking home and a person of some type appears in front of the two of them. Brad and Jason slowly back away, a bit afraid of who, or what this "guy" is.  
  
"Ah, who are you? Jason?"  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"My name is Gendo, from the Dark Moon."  
  
"Dark Moon?"  
  
"The side of the moon that rebelled against Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Moon Kingdom?"  
"We'll meet again, ha ha!"  
  
Gendo starts laughing as he disappears. Brad and Jason stand there in shock of what just happened.  
  
"Ah Jason, you did see all that right?"  
  
"Yeah I saw it Brad. I don't know what any of it means but I think we're right in the middle of it."  
  
"Great, there goes my good day."  
  
The two of them turn around to continue home and see a black cat running away. Jason, who bent down to tie his shoes notices a couple of items on the ground.  
  
"Hey Brad, check these out."  
  
"What, oh what are these?"  
  
They both look down and see a blue circula object with a mark in front of Brad and a ring, with a crescent moon on a white background. There is also a wrist band with a crescent moon.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Looks like a compact type of thing with a symbol on it. And that looks like a ring, and I guess that's put on your wrist."  
  
"Hmm, looks like it fits into this thing Brad."  
  
"What's that symbol on the ring?"  
  
"Looks like a crescent moon Brad. How about your's?"  
  
"Well, if my mythology is right, it's the sign of Mercury."  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"Let's get back home before anything else strange happens."  
  
"Good idea Brad."  
  
  
Brad and Jason finally arrive at home. They go inside and put their school bags in the bedroom. Pat knocks on the door.  
  
"Jason, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure Pat, what's up?"  
  
Pat goes inside and sits down on Jason's bed. The two of them begin talking while Jason is putting his things away. He puts the ring and wrist band on his dreser.  
  
"So, what's up Pat, you look worried."  
  
"Well, I need your advice on something?"  
  
"Fire away and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Pat watches Jason put his things away then starts talking to Jason.  
  
"Well Jason, it's about Lita..."  
  
"Ha, I knew it. If there's one thing you're bad at it's hiding things."  
  
"It's that obvious huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, what would you do?"  
  
"Tell her you like her you bonehead! That is the one thing I hate about you, you never have the guts to ask a girl out!"  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"Will you just ask her for God's sake. You can be such a baby sometimes you know."  
  
"Okay thanks a lot Jason. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Anything, I'm starving."  
  
  
The girl's are at Rei's just hanging out. Along with other things, the main topic of conversation is the new students.  
  
"He is so cute, and he likes some of the same things I do. He's into sunsets and going dancing."  
  
"That's cool Mina, Pat loves cooking and he's into the martial arts."  
  
"That's right up your alley Lita."  
  
"You got that right Serena."  
  
All the girls make their comparisons of the new guys. Luna and Artemis are talking quietly over in a corner.  
  
"I think I may have found two of them Artemis."  
  
"That's good Luna, it's about time we united the Guardians with the sailor Scouts. What about the other three?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, I do have an idea on who they are though."  
  
Amy gets up and goes outside on the porch. Lita goes outside to see what's up with Amy. She puts a hand on Amy's shoulder, which startles her.  
  
"Oh Lita, you startled me."  
  
"Hey Amy, wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I was just doing some thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"You just met the guy today Ami."  
  
"I know but, he's different."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He respects who I am. How much I study, the time I put into school, everything."  
  
"Maybe there is something there."  
  
Lita and Amy go back inside and see everyone watching the tv and eating popcorn. After a while, the conversation shifts to Scout business.  
  
"So how do we get rid of this guy?"  
  
"I don't know Lita."  
  
"Where do you think he's from, the Negaverse?"  
  
"No Raye, I used my computer to scan him during one of our fights. His body isn't made up of the same components."  
  
"Then who or what is he?"  
  
"Don't know Serena."  
  
The girls continue talking and soon it was time for everyone to go. As everyone leaves, they remind each other of a Scout Meeting they have tomorrow and the exam in english.  
  
"C-ya guys later."  
  
"Bye Amy, everyone."  
  
  
The next day in school is fairly quiet. Nothing strange occurs and it goes by rather quickly. On the way home, Amy and Brad are talking about chemistry class.  
  
"Did you get the assignment today Amy? I only caught the last part of it."  
  
"Yup, pages 24-30. Also, we have an exam on Thursday."  
  
"Great, I stink at chemistry."  
  
"I'll help if you want me to?"  
  
"Thanks, I'd really appreciatte it."  
  
The two of them smile at each other and continue walking when they both hear someone scream and see a youma attacking innocent people in the park.  
  
"Amy, what is that thing?"  
  
"Ah, come on. We have to stop that thing."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just come on Brad."  
  
"But we'll be killed."  
  
Both Brad and Amy run into the park and Gendo appears again. Brad remembers him immediatly.  
  
"You again!"  
  
"I told you I'd be back."  
  
Gendo shoots Brad with an energy blast which slams him into a building. He's dazed for a minute and when he comes to, he sees Sailor Mercury and was sitting next to the black cat he saw yesterday.  
  
"Anybody get the number of that semi?"  
  
"Brad, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh, a talking cat? I must have been hit harder then I thought."  
  
"Remember that broach I left you yesterday?"  
  
"You mean this thing? What about it?"  
  
"Hold it up and shout Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Brad does as Luna says and a blue aura surrounds him. When he's done, Brad is wearing a white top with a blue cover around his neck. Much like Sailor Mercury's. His top is short sleeve and has blue cuffs at the end of the sleeves. Finally, he has on blue shorts and the broach was on his right side of his waist and he's wearing blue gloves. He has a mask on, just like the Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What, what the hell happened!"  
  
"You are Guardian Mercury, sworn to protect Sailor Mercury."  
  
"That's her, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Guardian Mercury stands there, still in shock. He wasn't really sure what to do and then something seemed to click. He didn't know why but, he felt like he knew it for a long time.  
  
"Well, no time like the present. Mercury, Ice Spear!"  
  
Sailor Mercury is pretty banged up. Nothing she has tried has worked against the youma. The youma knocks her down and is about to finish her off. Guardian Mercury throws the spear and strikes the monster in the chest. This gets it's and Sailor Mercury's attention.  
  
"Ah! Who threw that!"  
  
"I am the one of ice and water. The one who has sworn alligence and to defend the Princess of Mercury and all that is good. I am, Guardian Mercury."  
  
Guardian Mercury jumps from where he was standing and lands next to Sailor Mercury. She's a bit surprised at what happened. He helps her to her feet and asks if she's okay.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Come on let's get this guy."  
  
"Ah, right. Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
"Mercury, Ice Spear!"  
  
Sailor Mercury's bubble's make it hard to see and Guardian Mercury stabs the monster with his spear. The Sailor Scouts arrive and Sailor Moon dusts the creature. Gendo soon appears above them.  
  
"Listen to me Sailor Scouts, you can't defeat me! I'll be back!"  
  
"You're relly beginning to annoy me!"  
  
Gendo disappears and the Scouts and Guardian Mercury begin talking about what just happened. Guardian Mercury is really confused.  
  
"Hey, thanks for your help."  
  
"Ah, yeah. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Guardian Mercury you were great!"  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
  
Everybody transforms back, including Brad and they head toward the burger place. When they all sit down and order, they start to tell Brad everything.  
  
"So, do you understand everything?"  
  
"I think so Lita. It's just very confusing. Having another life on the moon and that."  
  
"Are you sure he mentioned Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yes Mina, and something about a rebellion on the moon against her."  
  
"Wow; you said Jason was with you when he first appeared to you."  
  
"Yeah, why Amy?"  
  
"Hmm, it could be that he is a Guardian of some kind."  
  
  
Brad thanks everyone for the food and talking to him then heads home. His head is killing him and he's totally exhausted. When he arrives at home, he goes directly into the bedroom and lays down on his bed.  
  
"What a day. What else could happen?"  
  
Pat, Shawn and David are all downstairs playing cards. They're just relaxing and hanging out.  
  
"I'll see your two and and raise you another one Dave."  
  
"Okay, I'll call that Pat."  
  
"I'm in, show 'em."  
  
Everyone puts their hands down and shows what they have. Pat has a big grin on his face.  
  
"Read them and weep, full house. Aces over queens. Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Ah shut up!"  
  
"Calm down, it's just a game guys."  
  
Jason arrives at home out of breath. Shawn looks over and wonders what's up. Pat gets up and starts dinner.  
  
"You okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Sprint back from the library?"  
  
"I just saw the ugliest thing I have ever seen at the park."  
  
"Really, what was it?"  
  
Jason catches his breath and explains what it was. He then looks around and wonders where Brad is.  
  
"Where's Brad?"  
  
"In the bedroom. When he came in he went directly in there. He's probably taking a nap."  
  
"Oh, you sure are cooking enough aren't you Pat?"  
  
"Well, we have company coming."  
  
"You never said anything."  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rings and David answers it. He lets the girls in and takes their jackets. Lita heads into the kitchen to help Pat. Serena and Mina both run over to Jason and David and give them a hug. Raye sits down with Shawn and talk over some tea, while Amy looks around for Brad. Raye starts talking to Shawn.  
  
"How was your day Shawn?"  
  
"No real problems. No one ran into me today and I didn't get lost between trig and history."  
  
"That's good, you're learning your way around the building fast. Took me about a month to do that."  
  
"I got lost between gym and band."  
  
"What am I gonna do with you."  
  
Pat is in the kitchen cooking some spaghetti. He goes over to the cabinet where the spices are kept. Lita comes up from behind Pat, trying to be as quiet as possible. She puts her hands over Pat's eyes so he can't see anything.  
  
"Let's see, the touch of the hands is too soft to be a guy so it's one of the girls. The only one that would be in the kitchen is, Lita."  
  
"Hi, whatcha cooking?"  
  
"Spaghetti, wanna help?"  
  
"Sure, where's the sauce?"  
  
"I make my own Lita."  
  
"Really, so do I, I'll work on the sauce. You work on the meatballs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two chefs start cooking everything. When they're almost done they step back and look at what they've done.  
  
"Hey not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"This sauce is great Lita."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You have to give me the recipe for it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two of them look at each other and get lost in each other's eyes. They slowly move closer together and kiss each other. Pat feels totally relieved and Lita feels like she's in heaven. Lita's puts her arms around Pat's neck as Pat's puts his hands around Lita's waist. After about a minute, the two of them finally seperate and smile at each other. They're both a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I, I don't know what came over me Lita."  
  
"You don't need to apoligize, I feel the same way."  
  
They smile at each other and finish cooking. Amy is still looking for Brad and can't find him.  
  
"David, do you know where Brad is?"  
  
"He's in the bedroom Amy. He's probably asleep."  
  
Amy quietly knocks on the door and then slowly opens it. Brad is still sitting on his bed looking at the broach Luna gave him. He's still trying to make sense of what is going on.  
  
"Brad, can I come in?"  
  
"Huh, oh hi Amy. Sure, come on in."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Still trying to figure what's going on really. I mean this whole Guardian thing and being yours of all of them. I'm not complaining just,"  
  
"I know, when I found out I was Sailor Mercury I found it hard to handle too. You'll get used to it."  
  
Amy goes over and sits down next to Brad and takes his hand. She gives him a kiss and hugs him to try to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, thanks Amy."  
  
  
Everyone meets in the dining room and sits down to eat. Pat and Lita bring out the spaghetti, meatballs, sauce and the garlic bread. They sit down and start eating.  
  
"You feel any better Brad."  
  
"Yeah Shawn, I'm fine."  
  
All the guys take their girlfriends hands under the table and give it a little squeeze. All the girls give them a small grin.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but, I think we should all go to the movies after this. Any objections?"  
  
"Good idea Raye."  
  
Mina and David then stand up and get everyone's attention.  
  
"Guys, we would like to propose a toast. To all good times ahead."  
  
"And to friendship."  
  
"To friendship!"   
  
end part 1   
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. What will happen next? Stay tuned for The Guardians-Part 2 "Identities"  
  
  



	2. Identities

  
  
  
So you guys are back for more, I'm so glad. You guys will like this part of the   
story. You want a surprise, the guys are about to get the surprise of their   
lives.   
  
  
The Guardians  
  
  
Rated PG-13   
  
Part II- Identities  
  
  
"Pat, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Spanish omlets and hashbrowns Dave."  
  
"Great, have you seen Jason today?"  
  
"I'm in the living room, whatcha need?"  
  
"You still got my El Hazard cd?"  
  
"It's in the room."  
  
  
David comes downstairs from bed. He sits down and starts eating with everybody.  
  
"I love Saturday's, so much to do."  
  
"Boy, you're in a good mood."  
  
"Sure am Jason. Got myself a date."  
  
"Here three days and you have a date already. You never surprise me."  
  
"Hey, Life is short Pat. Brad, what happened you look like hell."  
  
Brad picks his head up off the table and looks at everyone. He looks he's been   
hit by a train.  
  
"Huh, did you say something Dave?"  
  
"Yeah, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Everyone else finishes eating and comment Pat on breakfast. As usual, they're   
all positive comments.  
  
"Great omlet Pat, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Thanks Shawn."  
  
Brad stumbles as he gets up and almost breaks his dish. Shawn sees this and   
comments on it.  
  
"Brad, did you go out drinking last night?"  
  
"I'm under age you idiot, what do you think!"  
  
"Easy, calm down."  
  
"I'm going to the arcade. Be back later."  
  
"Oh Brad, before you leave, has anyone found anything weird lately?"  
  
"Yeah Dave, I found this yesterday."  
  
Shawn, Dave and Pat take out the rings that they found. They'really amazed that   
everyone has one, then Brad shows them the broach he has.  
  
"Wow, you guys all have one too?"  
  
"Brad, what's that thing?"  
  
"Pat, everybody, I think we have to have a talk with the girls."  
  
"Ah, sure Brad. If you think so."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we're in for a long chat."  
  
  
Everyone is over at Raye's temple. They're all sitting in Raye's room explaining   
everything. When Luna and Artemis are finished, they ask if there are any   
questions.  
  
"Do you all understand?"  
  
"So what you're telling us, Luna right, is that we are the guardians of the   
Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"That's right Pat."  
  
"And you guys are the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"You got it Shawn."  
  
"We also have to protect this Moon Princess, who's Serena."  
  
"Right Jason."  
  
"This is wacked."  
  
Amy has her mini-computer out and notices that their is a disturbance downtown.   
After a short analysis, she relizes that it's another attack.  
  
"Ah guys, we have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong Amy?"  
  
"There's another attack in progress downtown by the arcade Raye."  
  
The girls get up and start running toward downtown. The guys are still a little   
confused until Brad says something.  
  
"I, guess we should follow them."  
  
"Ah, yeah. Let's go."  
  
The guys take off after the girls toward downtown. They arrive and the Sailor   
Scouts are already fighting the youmas.  
  
"Well here goes nothing, Moon Guardian Power-  
  
"Mars Guardian Power-  
  
"Jupiter Guardian Power-  
  
"Venus Guardian Power-  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power  
  
"Transform!"  
  
The guys all transform and just stand there watching the Scouts. They're all   
amazed at what is happening.  
  
"Wha, what the hell happened?"  
  
"What's wrong Guardian Venus?"  
  
"Look at this place, it looks like a bomb hit it."  
  
"Come on guys."  
  
The Sailor Guardians start running toward the Scouts to give them a hand.   
Guardian Venus sees a creature that is attacking Sailor Moon and throws an   
attack at it.  
  
"Venus Energy Fist!"  
  
After the youma's attack is countered, it looks up to see who threw the   
counter-attack.  
  
"What the-?"   
"We are the one's sworn to protect the Sailor Scouts and the Princess. You will   
be punished for your crimes and attacking our friends. We are, The Sailor   
Guardians!"  
  
"About time you showed up."  
  
"Give me a break Mars, they wanted nothing to do with this. Mercury, what have   
we got?"  
  
"Ten of them, in a semi-circle coming this way."  
  
"Got a plan yet you two?"  
  
"We're working on it Jupiter."  
  
Everyone is now fighting in pairs to stand a better chance. The youmas are   
slowly beginning to be worn down then destroyed.  
  
"Mars Flame Ground!"  
  
"Mars, Fire, Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Lightning, Flash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
Sailor Moon and Guardian Moon are fighting when a different youma attacks Sailor   
Moon. Neither of them notice it until it's about to hit Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
Guardian Moon pushes Sailor Moon out of the way and the attack hits him straight   
on. It knocks him straight into a fire hydrant.  
  
"Guardian Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?"  
  
"Guardian Moon's been hit."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Looks like he is."  
  
"Wow, what hit me?"  
  
Guardian Moon gets up and shakes his head to clear it. His back is in serious   
pain right now because of hitting the fire hydrant.  
  
"Okay, now I'm mad!"  
  
"You want some help?"  
  
"No Sailor Moon, this guy's mine! Moon Space Sword!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He leaps at the youma that surprised them and knocks it down with one kick to   
the face. Guardian Moon is now looking over the youma, fire in hi eyes.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean nobody tries to blindside my girlfriend! You hear me,   
nobody!"  
  
Guardian Moon stabs the youma in the middle of the chest and it disappears. He   
goes back over to Sailor Moon and puts his sword away.  
  
"You okay Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I'm fine, you okay?"  
  
"My head and back hurts but, I'll live."  
  
"Good, did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Ah, we'll talk later."  
  
  
After all the youmas are destroyed and everyone changes back to their normal   
selves, they all go for ice cream. All the guys pay for their girlfriend and   
they all sit down to eat.  
  
"So, how'd you guys like that, pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah Lita. Especially because I got to fight along side Sailor Mars. Who I also   
feel is the best looking girl in school."  
  
Raye blushes as Shawn puts his arm around her. Pat sits there and then says   
something.  
  
"Ah Shawn, don't say that. We don't need a war to start."  
  
"What, did I say something I shouldn't have?"  
  
Brad laughs at what Pat and Shawn said. Under the table both he and Amy are   
holding hands and talking as everyone is having fun.  
  
"Hey Jason, how's your back?"   
"I'll live, it'll be bruised for a while. Also, does anyone one have some   
asprin."  
  
"Did you mean what you said during the fight to me Jason?"  
  
"How do I want to answer that, does this count?"  
  
Jason kisses Serena on the lips which totally catches Serena off guard. When   
they seperate and Jason looks at Serena, who is slightly blushing.  
  
"Well, does that count as an answer."  
  
"Ah- yeah."  
  
"Okay you two, save it for later. So what do we know about this guy?"  
  
"The only thing I've got Raye is that he wants the Silver Crystal."  
  
"You think so Amy?"  
  
"Well he mentioned the moon and Queen Serenity."  
  
"Brad does have a point guys."  
  
  
They all finish their ice cream and head home. The girls are walking and   
discussing the events of the day and the guys.  
  
"Well, so much for your date with David."  
  
"Oh well, I've got plenty of chances Lita, don't worry."  
  
"That was the cutest thing I'd ever seen Raye. You and Shawn were feeding each   
other ice cream."  
  
"So, your's and Jason's were gone within five minutes. No wonder he's your   
guardian/ boyfriend, you eat the same way."  
  
"Oh, stop it Raye!"  
  
Amy reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bottle asprin. She offers one to   
Mina and one to Lita.  
  
"Asprin anybody?"  
  
"I'll take one Amy."  
  
"Better give me two."  
  
David and Jason are at home in the living room watching tv. They're talking   
about the day and watching the news.  
  
"I have absolutly no energy left. I feel completly drained."  
  
"How do you think I feel Dave, you weren't slammed into a fire hydrant. I've   
already taken two bottles of asprin and my back is still killing me."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry."  
  
"Hey look, we're on TV."  
  
The two of them turn their attention to the TV and watch the news. The story is   
on the battle earlier today.  
  
"How did we concentrate today and not get ourselves killed?"  
  
"I don't follow what you're saying Dave."  
  
"Well, look at the guys watching us fight in the background. Now, look at us."  
  
"What,we're moving and they aren't."  
  
"That's my point."  
  
"Where is this going?"  
  
"You have no imagination."  
  
"David, have you ever considered getting help?"  
  
  
A month or so has passed and everyone has become emotionally involved to each   
other. David is going out with Mina almost everynight, Jason and Serena go out   
to eat a lot, Brad and Amy study together and have competitions with their   
grades. Shawn and Raye start teaching each other different froms of martial   
arts, also Raye teaches Shawn about meditation. Pat and Lita start making plans   
to open their own shop, which is Lita's dream.  
  
"I looked into some buildings we may be able to afford. It's only $200 a month."  
  
"You sure we can afford that? How big is it?"  
  
"The size of the arcade. The building's down by the junior high."  
  
"Yeah but how are we going to get that kind of money?"  
  
"I have some saved up from my old school job where we used to live."  
  
"Really, what did you do?"  
  
"I worked in the kitchen, doing a lot of things."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Also Lita, we can put scoops and a scale in the store in case people just want   
condiments."   
"Like M and M's and that right?"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you did all this."  
  
"In the kitchen, which will be here with a few mixers. We can put two big ovens   
here, condiments, chocolate chips etc. in the fridge, along with the dough. And   
me and Brad will build you a loading dock here."  
  
"A loading dock?"  
  
"Yeah, so when the cookie dough and other things arrive, we can get it inside   
faster."  
  
"I can't belive you're doing all this for me."  
  
"Well, I know you've always wanted to have a resturant, so lets start with this.   
Besides, you're the better cook of the two of us."  
  
Lita blushes and laughs a little bit. Pat puts the plan on the table and takes a   
sip of his water. He gives her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"No I'm not, you're much better then me."  
  
"Quit being so modest. You are the best cook Ive ever known. Now, all we need is   
a name."  
  
"I can't think of anything. The Cookie Shop, Pat and Lita's Cookies."  
  
"I got it Lita. How about Lita's Cookies?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"It's perfect though, we'll keep it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lita gives Pat a small grin and gives him a hug. She kisses him as they're   
embraced. Pat kisses her back and smiles at her.  
  
"Come on, I'm cooking tonight Lita, whatcha want for dinner?"  
  
"Anything you cook is good to me. Oh, and cookies for dessert."  
  
The two of them start laughing and go over to the cabinet. Pat then decides on   
what he's going to cook.  
  
"Okay, we're having spaghetti and swedish meatballs."  
  
David arrives at Mina's house and knocks on the door. She lets him in and he   
gives her the flowers he has for her. She gives him a quick kiss and then goes   
to finish getting ready.  
  
"Oh hi Dave, you're early."  
  
"Well, I'm always early. Oh, these are for you."  
  
"Thank you, I'll go finish getting ready."  
  
A few minutes later, Mina finishes getting ready. See has a spaghetti strap   
orange dress. David puts down the ad he was looking at that was on the table.   
Mina has a necklace in her hand that he had bought her a few weeks ago. It was   
gold with an orange heart at the end with the Venus sign in it.  
  
"There you go Mina."  
  
"Thanks, I still want to know where you bought this."  
  
"I had it made for you. I thought, Sailor Venus, Guardian Venus, good match."  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Well, we haven't been dancing in a while and I saw this ad her on the table.   
It's free all night."  
  
"Great, let's go then."  
  
"Right behind you baby."  
  
Mina and David leave and soon arrive at the dance hall. Mina puts her hands   
around David's neck and he puts his hands around her waist.  
  
"You know Mina, I almost forgot how smooth your skin is."  
  
"Oh cut it out Dave."  
  
"What, I'm serious."  
  
The two of them start dancing and quietly start talking to each other. They're   
laughing at each other and enjoying themselves.  
  
"You still have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."  
  
"You don't have to say that Dave."  
  
Mina giggles a bit and then looks at David. He smiles at her and gives her a   
hug.  
  
"Yes I do. Come on, I'll buy you a soda."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mina takes David's arm and they each get a soda. Someone walks up from behind   
them to say hello.  
  
"Hey Dave, Mina."  
  
"Huh, oh hi Andrew. How you doing?"   
"Fine Mina,Dave?"  
  
"Just fine thanks. Who's your friend?"  
  
Andrew then relizes that David never met Rita. When he finishes his drink he   
introduces her.  
  
"Oh David this is Rita. Rita this is David."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rita."  
  
"Same, Mina's told me a lot about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"All compliments, don't worry."  
  
"Hey, we should double date sometime."  
  
"I'm up for that Dave. I'm sure the girl's won't mind eitther."  
  
"Great Andrew, well on with the dancing. Talk to you later."  
  
  
Brad is sitting at his computer at the house. He activates the voice mode that   
he has just bought and installed.  
  
"Well, lets see if this works. Computer, voice mode, password Mercury."  
  
"Voice mode activated."  
  
"Alright! Computer, is Amy Anderson on line?"  
"   
Yes."  
  
"Patch me through."  
  
"Hey Brad, the program works I see."  
  
"Yup, cool huh. You can get rid of that email I sent earlier."  
  
"Got it. Whatcha need anyway?"  
  
"I need all your info on both your desk and palm top computers on this Gendo   
guy."  
  
"Okay, it's coming."  
  
Amy sends the infomation to Brad that he asked and the two of them keep talking.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"It's on screen now, thanks Amy."  
  
"Well, how'd you do on that physics exam yesterday?"  
  
"I got a 98, you?"  
  
"Finally, I beat you on an exam. I got a 99."  
  
"Good, but don't get used to beating me. I'll get you on the history exam on   
Wednesday. So what are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm not really sure yet. If I can try to find a pattern or a clue to where   
their base is."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes, Amy out."  
  
A few minutes later there's a knock at the door. Shawn answers the door and lets   
Amy in. He then tells Brad that she's here.  
  
"Oh hi Amy, come on in."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a second."  
  
Brad comes out of the bedroom and meets up with Amy. The two of them grab a   
drink and go back into the bedroom. Amy gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"You all set to do this?"  
  
"Yup, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"Well, hook up your little computer to mine okay."  
  
"Why, you already have all the infomation on it. I just sent it to you."  
  
"I know but, the more memory the better."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
Amy hooks her computer up and they both get started. Amy sits down next to Brad   
and looks at the monitor of his computer.  
  
"Now, I've noticed that there is a pattern to the attacks."  
  
"Oh yeah Brad, let's see."  
  
"Well, here's a computer image of the city. The attacks since you've started   
tracing them, have been concentrated in the park."  
  
"Hmm, you're right. Wonder why."  
  
"That may be where the base is Amy. We just stop them before anything really bad   
happens. Also, we have three other attacks here, here and here. Now the next   
attack should be at school."  
  
"We have to do something. All those people will be hurt."  
  
"All we can do Amy is be ready for the attack at all times."  
  
The two of them keep looking at the data together, still trying to find out   
where the base is.  
  
"Well, we have part of what we need."  
  
"Yeah, better than nothing Brad."  
  
"Hey, stay for dinner tonight, it's on me."  
  
"You really spoil me, all of you spoil us."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"None really. How about a movie later."  
  
"I'm game, let's go."  
  
The guys, Raye, Lita and Amy all sit down to eat. Afterwards, Pat serves   
everybody and they all dig in.  
  
"So, how was your day Shawn, haven't seen you lately."  
  
"I've been over at Raye's temple trailning with her and her Grandpa. Let me tell   
you Pat, that guy is wacked."  
  
"Ha, I live with him. If it wasn't for me, he'd have cracked by now."  
  
"So where's David?"  
  
"He's out dancing with Mina. She'll be gone the whole night. Where's Serena   
Jason?"  
  
"She went out with her family Amy. Great dinner Pat."  
  
"Yes, I usually don't eat Italian food but I like."  
  
"Thanks Amy."  
  
"What were you two doing in the bedroom?"  
  
"Brad thinks he's found out where Gendo's base is and where he'll strike next."  
  
"Cool but we still don't know what he wants."  
  
"Well Pat, everytime we beat him, he looks at Serena, Maybe that means   
something."  
  
As they finish eating Brad goes in the bedroom and puts on a different shirt. He   
comes back in a few minutes.  
  
"All set Amy?"  
  
"Yup, lets go."  
  
"Where you two headed?"  
  
"Going to a movie so, don't wait up."  
  
"You got it Brad."  
  
"Night guys, bye Raye."  
  
"Night Amy!"  
  
As the two of them put their jackets on and leave, the sky starts clearing. They   
arrive at the movies and go inside. When the movie ends they walk towards Amy's   
and run into Mina and David.  
  
"Oh, hi you two."  
  
"Hey Dave, Mina. How's it going?"  
  
Before David answers Brad's question, he gives him a wink. Brad recognizes   
exactly what he means.  
  
"Great, we had a great time. Where are you two going?"  
  
"We just went to a movie. Walking Amy home then heading home."  
  
"Oh, how was it?"  
  
"Pretty good Mina."  
  
"What type was it?"  
  
"A romantic one Mina."  
  
"Well, I know you didn't pick it Amy."  
  
"Who says Mina, I thought it would be a good movie so I asked Brad if he wanted   
to see it and he didn't object."  
  
"Well, those type of movies usually aren't your thing Amy."  
  
"Well, things change."  
  
"Listen, we gotta split, remember we have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Yup, c-ya tomorrow."  
  
"C-ya in a while Dave."  
  
Brad and Dave arrive at home. They go inside and David puts a pot of coffee on.   
They both sit down and take a drink.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"About what Brad?"  
  
"Those two guys at school."  
  
"Oh that, I don't know."  
  
David puts down his cup of coffee and thinks for a second.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to play it out and keep an eye on them."  
  
"Alright David, if you think that's a good idea."  
  
The two of them put their cups in the sink. They head into the bedroom and crawl   
into their beds.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something Brad."  
  
"Alright, c-ya in the morning."  
  
  
What'll happen next? What would Jason do to keep Serena by his side. Stay tuned   
for The Guardians Part 3 "Who is this guy."   
  
  
Jobsonline.com  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	3. Who is This Guy

  
  
  
Hey everyone, it's me once again. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so   
far. Feedback is always appreciated so, send me some. Well, enjoy.  
  
  
The Guardians  
  
Rated PG-13   
PartIII- Who is This Guy  
  
  
Two weeks have passed and there is a dance later that night. Brad and David   
arrive at school and head inside. As they head to their lockers they talk about   
their fight last night.  
  
"How you feeling from last night Dave?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I downed three bottles of asprin to ease the pain   
of my body after being knocked through four buildings, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm amazed you're still alive."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
They arrive at their lockers and start getting their books for the morning   
classes. Serena arrives at her locker, which is two down from Brad. After she   
grabs her books and puts her books in her locker, she turns to Brad and David.  
  
"You two feeling okay from last night?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine Serena. Dave here is still sore from being put through four   
buildings."  
  
"Well, you're a tough guy. You'll be okay."   
  
"Thanks Serena, you going to the dance tonight?"  
  
"You bet. Me and Jason, you going Dave?"  
  
"Yeah, Mina hasn't shut up about it for two weeks. So in a way, I have no   
choice."   
  
"I see what you mean. How about you Brad?"  
  
"Look behind you and you'll get your answer."  
  
Serena turns around and sees Amy standing there with her books for the morning.   
She's in a very good mood and gives Brad a hug.  
  
"Oh hi Amy. I take it you got the flowers I sent you for your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, got them this morning."   
  
"Hey Amy, you two going to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, Brad promised me a whole night out."   
  
"Really, that's great. Jason hasn't done anything like that for me in a long   
time."  
  
"Don't worry Serena, he'll do something soon. He picks his times carefully on   
when to act on anything."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Brad's right, that's what is so interesting about him."  
  
The first bell rings and everyone reports to homeroom and goes about their   
morning classes. Pat and Amy are in their chemistry working on a chemistry lab   
assignment.  
  
"Hey Pat hand me that test tube over there."  
  
"The hydro-chloric acid here?"  
  
"Yeah, and be careful with it. It can burn through almost anything."  
  
"Okay. Wow, this stuff stinks!"  
  
"I know. Just don't get it on you."  
  
Amy mixes the acid and table salt. After they record the infomation they start   
cleaning up their area.  
  
"So, you going to the dance tonight Pat?"  
  
"Yup. Lita and I are going to see a movie and then going."  
  
"Cool, Brad has something in mind but I couldn't get him to tell me."  
  
"Knowing Brad, that probably means its something big."   
  
"Really, like what?"   
  
"Who knows, he has a very creative imagination."   
  
"Oh well, lets go to lunch."  
  
  
Lunch arrives and everyone meets under their usual tree to eat. They're all   
talking about the dance that night. Shawn and Raye are the last to arrive to   
eat.  
  
"Nice of you two to join us. Thought you got lost or something Shawn."  
  
"Get off my case Jason! I've had a terrible day so far."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well Lita, I got kicked out of two clasees and knocked down twice on my way to   
algebra. Along with I got in a fight after homeroom and my arm still hurts from   
last night."   
  
"Why'd you get kicked out of class?"   
  
"I got in an arguement with my biology teacher and threw something at my   
geometry teacher Mina."   
  
"Boy, sorry buddy."   
  
"On a happier note, anyone catch the news this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I caught it right before I left for school. That was so funny."   
  
"I thaught so also. Did you see Brad flying through the air?"  
  
"Hey, I was blind sided, what do you expect."  
  
Everyone starts laughing, after a minute Brad starts laughing too. Dave finally   
calms down and asks everyone a question. He takes out a newspaer clipping to   
show everyone. It shows Guardian Venus being smashed into a building after   
flying through a tree.  
  
"Why is it that the newspaper always gets pictures of me getting the hell beat   
out of me?"   
  
"You have to admit though Dave, it is funny."   
  
"Depends on what side of the coin your on Serena."  
  
Everyone continues laughing and then calms down after a few minutes. Serena and   
Lita get up and are quietly talking to each other against the school wall.  
  
"Lita can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, what's up Serena?"  
  
"I- I think Jason doesn't like me anymore."   
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Lita looks at Serena, who looks like she's going to cry Lita gives her a hug to   
comfort her and asks her the question again.  
  
"So why do you think Jason doesn't like you anymore?"  
  
"He never shows it. We don't go out anymore, he barely ever kisses me and in   
school all he says is hi."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Serena. It'll all work out."  
  
Serena and Lita head back to everyone and go in to the school for the afternoon   
classes. Lita watches Serena go into her English class.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay."  
  
  
Mina and Brad are walking home from school and go into the arcade. Andrew and   
Brian are at the counter talking about something.  
  
"You think the show will be good next Friday?"  
  
"Should be Brian. I sure don't want to make a fool out of myself. Oh hi Brad,   
Mina. You guys want a soda?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
"Here you go guys."   
  
"Hey Brad, you all set for next Friday?"   
  
"I'm rough on the edges but, I'll be ready in time."  
  
"That's good, we don't need another scene like last week."  
  
"No kidding, I thought Miss Haruna was going to kill Jimmy."  
  
Mina is looking at the three guys, very confused. Fnally she decides to ask   
Andrew what's going on.  
  
"Andrew, what are you guys talking about?"   
  
"Oh no one told you, there's a play next Friday."  
  
"Are you three in it?"  
  
"Yup, why doesn't everyone else come."   
  
"Good idea Andrew."   
  
"Yeah, old Brad here got the lead and Brian got supporting."   
  
"Boy, Amy will be thrilled about that."  
  
The two of them sit down and continue talking to Andrew and Brian. They get two   
more sodas and two orders of fries.  
  
"So what else is going on Mina?"   
  
"Nothing really Brian. Just hanging out with everybody."   
  
"Oh, sounds like fun. How's David been?"   
  
"He's okay. The next time all of us go out and do something, we'll invite you   
two along Brian okay?"   
  
"Cool Mina, can Rita come too?"   
  
"Of course Andrew."   
  
"Well guys, Me and Mina gotta split. I'll see you later Brian."   
  
"Bye Brad. I'll c-ya in a couple hours."  
  
Mina and Brad head home from the arcade to get ready for the dance. Raye and   
Lita are walking toward the temple and meet up with Mina and Brad. The four of   
them start talking to each other about Serena.  
  
"So she really feels that way Lita?"   
  
"Yup, she was almost crying during lunch."  
  
"So that's what you two were talking about during lunch today."  
  
"Yeah Mina. She's really shaken up about it. I'm a little worried."   
  
"Still, how did she come up with a drastic conclusion like that?"  
  
"Well, he has been acting a bit weird toward her lately but still, strange for   
her to think that."  
  
"Yeah, its like he's in his own world or something. You want me to talk to him?"   
  
  
"It's okay Brad."   
  
"Well, it'll work out, I've known him for a long time. He'll come around."  
  
"Good, well I'm headed home. Gotta pick out what I'm wearing tonight."   
  
"Good idea Raye."  
  
Everyone heads home to get ready for the dance. After what seemed to be the   
longest three hours of everyone's life, the dance arrives. A half hour into the   
dance, everyone finally arrives. Mina, David, Pat and Lita are over by the food   
table talking.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but when me and Lita got here, I had a feeling   
that something was going to happen."   
  
"What do you mean Pat?"  
  
"Well, I think something bad is going to happen. However, we won't be attacked."   
  
  
"You taking lessons from Raye or something?"   
  
"Very funny Dave."  
  
"I hope not. I don't want anything weird to happen. All I want to do is relax."   
  
"I'm the same way Mina. I'm tired of fighting, we need a vacation."  
  
"Still Lita, I am interested in what it may be."   
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Dave."   
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go dance, lets go Dave."  
  
Mina pulls David onto the floor and they start dancing. Their favorite song   
comes on and they give each other a hug. David starts quietly singing to Mina.  
  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do, I do  
it for you.  
  
"Oh David, you..."  
  
Mina kisses David with all her passion. Everyone's dancing and having fun. Jason   
and Brad are walking back into the dance room from the hallway. They're having a   
conversation concerning a friend of their's.  
  
"Well, I don't understand why he just doesn't ask her. I mean, he's not that big   
of a whimp, is he?"  
  
"He's afraid I guess. You have any idea where Serena is Jason?"   
  
"No idea Brad, last I saw her she was at the food table talking to Lita. Brad,   
you listening to me?"  
  
Brad's attention is distracted by something he's looking at. He finds Serena and   
what he sees he finds very disturbing. He turns to Jason and taps him on the   
shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Ah Jason, there's something here that you better take a look at."  
  
"What, what is it Brad?"  
  
"Look, right over there."  
  
Jason looks over at what Brad is pointing at. He drops the drink that he has in   
his hand. The glass breaks as it hits the floor and spills all over the place.  
  
"Brad, who is that, and why is he trying to forcefuly kiss Serena?"  
  
"His name's Seiya, he's her ex-boyfriend. I personaly-. Jason?"   
Jason has already started to walk over to where Seiya and Serena are. As he's   
walking toward them, his right hand is forming a fist and fire is starting to   
burn in his eyes. He goes over and throws Seiya away from Serena.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"What's it to you, get lost!"  
  
"First, I don't think so and second, it means a lot a me."  
  
Brad just catches up and is standing behind him. Seiya and Jason are still   
staring each other down.  
  
"Seiya, don't do anything stupid. You take Jason on, I'm next. I still owe you   
for what you did to Amy. To be perfectly honest, I don't know why I haven't   
kicked your ass."   
  
"She deserved what she got anyway."   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You touch her again, you'll be in worse shape   
then after this. Now I recomend not fighting Jason, for your own benefit."   
  
"This is Jason? The same piece of trash you dumped me for? Your taste in guys   
has gone straight downhill."   
"Watch your tounge boy!"  
  
Seiya starts pacing in front of Jason. He has his head down as if he's sorry. He   
has a small devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about this whole mess. I've had a horrible week and I   
lost my head."   
  
"That won't be all you lose if we cross paths again. I see you again and you're   
dead meat, understand?"  
  
Seiya turns around, as if to walk away, then turns around and hooks Jason in the   
face. After Jason catches his balance he stares right at Seiya.  
  
"You know, I really didn't want to fight over this but, if you insist. You want   
a fight you got one."   
  
"Oh give me a break. I've seen you and Serena, you can't even stand up to her."   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
Jason grabs Seiya and throws him into the wall, then punches him once in the   
stomach. While he's down, Seiya trips Jason and gets to his feet. Lita and Amy   
are walking and then notice the commotion over by Serena. They both look   
confused at each other.  
  
"Hey Lita, what's going on over there?"   
  
"Don't know Amy. Hey, that's Jason on the floor there, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes; and there's Serena, and Brad. I wonder who he's fighting?"   
  
"Lets go see."  
  
Lita and Amy head over towards the fight where Jason has gotten to his feet. He   
turns around and throws the punch bowl at Seiya, who is now dripping wet.  
  
"This shirt cost me 30 dollars you jerk!"   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one."  
  
Lita and Amy arrive over at the fight and watch. Amy taps Brad on the shoulder   
to find out what's going on.  
  
"Hey Brad, what's going on?"   
  
"Seiya here was kissing Serena and Jason snapped."  
  
"Oh, I feel sorry for Seiya, he doesn't know what he's got himself into."   
  
"I know. He still has to go through me sometime."   
  
"He may not be able to."  
  
Seiya, who is now very upset, charges at Jason. Jason jumps out of the way and   
Brad "accidently" trips Seiya. He lands on his face and Serena starts laughing.  
  
"That's so funny, hahaha!"   
  
"Ugh, shut up you bitch!"  
  
Jason comes over and picks Seiya up off of the floor by the shirt. He throws him   
into a wall. While holding him still, Jason continuously punches Seiya in the   
face. Seiya's pretty banged up and Brad can tell something's going to happen,   
along with Serena.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, calls my girlfriend a bitch!"   
  
"Jason! Put it down. You want to take your anger out on something, you take me   
on back at the house."   
  
"Please Jason don't."  
  
Jason slowly puts his fist down and sighes. He throws Seiya to the floor and   
collapses to his knees. Sereena runs over to him and gives him a hug. She starts   
crying and Jason holds her tight.  
  
"You're lucky she's here."  
  
"Oh Jason, I- I'm so happy."   
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I'm sorry."  
  
Brad, Amy and Lita are all smiling at them. Brad walks toward them and offers   
his hand to Jason. He helps him up and the two of them start talking.  
  
"Thanks Brad, for stopping me. I don't know what would've happened if you   
didn't."   
  
"Don't worry. Now go wash up man. You look like hell."  
  
  
Serena goes with Jason to wash up and the dance, which had stopped, resumed. A   
few minutes later Jason and Serena come back in and the two of them start   
dancing. The two of them stare into and Serena gets lost in Jason's eyes.  
  
"You know, I heard about what you said, about not loving you anymore."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just that-"   
  
"Why did you think that anyway?"  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"I love you Serena and I could never stop loving you. Don't ever forget that,   
and I hope that what happened here tonight helps to prove that."   
  
"It does and I love you too Jason."  
  
The two of them kiss again while Lita and Raye are watching. Jason pulls her   
closer to him and runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I guess that little incident convinced her."   
  
"I guess so Lita. They've breathed a total of 15 seconds since then."  
  
"Well, they've topped my record with Pat."  
  
"You gotta be kidding, you guys keep time?"  
  
The night ends and all of them head to the guys' house. They all sitdown in the   
living room and Pat and Lita come out of the kitchen with some food.  
  
"Okay everyone, we got cheese, crackers, cookies, muffins and cheese dip."  
  
"Thanks Lita."  
  
Everyone sits there enjoying themselves and laughing with and at each other.   
They play all sorts of games and watch different movies. They play Truth or   
Dare, Pictionary, Scategories and Monopoly.  
  
"Alright, what movie do you guys want to see?"  
  
"Anything Shawn, you pick it. It has to be anime though."  
  
"Okay Serena lets see, El Hazard movie 1 or a Ranma oav?"  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shawn sits back down and they try to decide on a game to play. They make up   
their minds to play Truth or Dare, which they end up playing for the majority of   
the night.  
  
"Who's turn is it?"  
  
"Mine Serena. Okay Amy, ask away."  
  
"Truth or Dare Mina?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever wanted to ask Andrew out on a date?"  
  
Mina doesn't say anything at first. Everyone sits anxiously waiting for   
herrespose.  
  
"Well Mina?"  
  
"Yes Amy, when we first met."  
  
"You see, I told you Raye was the only one Lita."  
  
"I guess you were right Serena."  
  
David is taken by surprise by the response but isn't really surprised. Mina then   
asks Amy a question.  
  
"Amy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um what the heck, dare."  
  
"Let me think of something you wouldn't do..."  
  
*Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be doing something with her*  
  
"You have to kiss Brad for two minutes, straight. Serena, you have the time."  
  
*I knew it.*  
  
After th two minutes had passed, it's Brad's turn to ask a question. He sits   
there and tries to think of someone to pick on.  
  
"Okay Shawn, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm a gambling man, dare."  
  
"You have to act like Melvin for 10 minutes."  
  
"I'll get you for this."  
  
"Oh, and here's your glasses."  
  
Everyone starts laughing at Shawn's impersonation of Melvin. They all continue   
playing games until 4:00 in the morning, when they finally fall asleep.  
  
  
What'll happen next? Who knows, you'll just have to read on.   
  
  
Try Yahoo! Clubs  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
The Never-ending Family Reunion  
Share photos, exchange news, keep in touch anytime anywhere.  
Start a Yahoo! Club Today!  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	4. Tension

  
  
  
Hey everyone, it's me once again. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.   
This part is the main and best part of the story. Tell me if you like it.  
  
Thanks to Sailor Saturn for the song lyrics in red. The song is set to "How   
Lonely Life Can Be".   
The Guardians  
  
Rated PG-13   
PartIV- Tension  
  
  
Brad and Raye are the first one's awake the next morning. raye puts some coffee   
on and Brad gets the muffins out of the fridge. Raye gives him some coffee and   
they both sit down at the table.  
  
"Morning Raye."  
  
"Oh, morning Brad."  
  
"I got up at 6:30 Raye. I had a hard time falling asleep."  
  
"What's bothering you, I might be able a help."   
  
"Well, I don't know Raye. All the guys, Jason, Shawn, Pat and Dave are kinda   
breaking apart, as friends. It especially seems like their teaming up against me   
for some reason."  
  
"How do you figure that?"   
  
"Well, Shawn doesn't talk to me as much as before. Last night at the dance was   
the first time Jason talked to me in two weeks."  
  
"That's strange. I wish I could tell you what the problem is."  
  
"Yeah, it's like a time bomb about to go off."  
  
Raye takes a sip of her coffee and thinks for a minute. She can't think of   
anything to say that could help Brad's problem.  
  
"Have you guys gotten into any arguements lately?"  
  
"Umm, none I can think of. We got in a big one when we first got our powers.   
We've had little scurmishes between two of us every so often, other than that   
nothing."  
  
"Well, the only thing I can say is I can do a fire reading, then we'll know   
what's going on."  
  
"That may be a good idea."  
  
Raye takes a hold of Brad's hand and pats it on top. She looks at him and   
smiles.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Morning you two, I'm not interupting am I?"  
  
Brad and Raye looks over and see Lita walking into the kitchen. Shw walks in and   
smiles at the two of them, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No Lita, just comforting a friend. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Fine thanks Raye. So, what do you two want to eat this morning?"  
  
"How about waffles, with bacon and hash browns, Brad?"  
  
"That sounds good Raye."  
  
Lita opens the fridge to look at the food inside. There isn't a lot of milk or   
bacon left. Lita pops her head up from the fridge and turns to Brad, who's   
getting himself and Raye another cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Brad, there's barely any milk left and about 12 pieces of bacon in here. We   
need to go shopping."  
  
"Pat does that so tell him when he gets up."  
  
"Did somebody call?"  
  
Everyone starts waking and gets dressed. After Pat gets dressed, he asks Lita   
what they need and takes off for the supermarket. When he gets back, him and   
Lita start cooking breakfast while Brad is in the living room looking at the   
sports page. Jason and Serena are watching tv while Mina and Dave are talking   
about something.  
  
"Guys to the right, girls to the left."  
  
"Boy, what time did we end up dropping out last night?"  
  
"I think 4:00 Dave, or 3:00 at the earliest."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well, I'll be back anyone else need anything at the store?"  
  
"Yeah Pat, we're runing low on cereal. Grab a few boxes."  
  
"Gotcha Shawn."  
  
"Anyone got the sport page?"  
  
"Right here Brad. Hey Jason, Tenchi Muyo's on."  
  
"Cool, I haven't seen this in a long time."  
  
Pat returns and him and Lita cook breakfast. Everyone sits down at the table to   
eat. Mina takes a sip of her orange juice and sets her glass down.  
  
"So, how is everyone this morning?"  
  
"Fine Mina, considering I got only two and a half hours of sleep."  
  
"Why so little Brad?"  
  
"I don't know Amy, couldn't sleep I guess."  
  
"Serena, don't eat so fast. You look like you're having a race with Jason."  
  
"Yeah but I'm so hungry."  
  
Everyone starts laughing and finishes eating. The girls all leave to go home and   
change while the guys clean up the house. They finish up and Pat heads to the   
bedroom and sits at his desk. He gathers a bunch of things and inventories them.  
  
"Okay, lets see if I have everything right. I got the plans, the measurements on   
the loading dock, a few purchase orders and that should do it."  
  
Pat grabs his jacket and turns to leave. Brad calls him from the kitchen and   
asks where he's headed.  
  
"Hey Pat, where you headed?"  
  
"Over to Lita's to work on the cookie shop. I'll check back in one hour."  
  
"Got it, have fun."  
  
Pat leaves and as he's on his way, a tree falls no more than five feet in front   
of him. It had been torn right out of the ground. He looks around quickly to try   
to find out what caused it.  
  
"What in the-. Oh great, 10 this time, this whole damn city is going to be   
destroyed."  
  
Pat pushes the "all call" button on his comunicator. Immediatly everyone   
responds.  
  
"Serena here, what's up Pat?"  
  
"This is Dave, lets hear it."  
  
"We got a 10 youma attack in downtown at the corner of First Street and Tokyo   
Tower Ave. Lot's of people, casualties and deaths possible."  
  
"On our way."   
  
All the communicators shut off and Pat looks for a place to hide. He raises his   
ring then inserts it into the wristband, thus transforming.  
  
"Jupiter, Guardian, Power!"  
  
Guardian Jupiter comes out of the alley and scans what's going on with his eyes.   
He then makes a decision and goes into action.  
  
"Well, no time to wait, Jupiter Thunnderbolt!"  
  
Guardian Jupiter raises his right hand and a lightning bolt forms in his hand.   
He throws it at one of the youmas and strikes it in the chest. It drops the   
bench it had in it's hands. Another youma looks over to where the lightning bolt   
came from.  
  
"Hiyaa!"  
  
"Who threw that!"  
  
"I am the warrior with power over thunder and lightning. You have destroyed the   
city and that can't be tolerated. I will punish you on behalf of Jupiter. I'm,   
Guardian Jupiter!"  
  
"Don't forget us!"  
  
Guardian Jupiter looks to his left and sees the Sailor Scouts and Guardian   
Scouts standing there.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! On behalf of the moon, I will punish   
you!"  
  
All the Scouts and Guadians split up and prepare for the attack. Some of the   
youma arrack while the others continue destroying the city.  
  
"Mars, Celestial, Fire Suround!"  
  
"Venus, Energy Ball, Blast!"  
  
Sailor Mars quickly turns around and notices the youma that's been slamed up   
against the wall of a building. She turns to Guardian Venus.  
  
"Wha-, what the-  
  
"Hey looked like you could use a hand there Sailor Mars."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
The two of them take off to see if they can help any of the others. Sailor   
Jupiter looks out the corner of her eye and sees one of the youma attacking two   
people over by a nearby building.  
  
"Who is that over there? Oh no, Molly, Melvin; they'll be killed."  
  
She starts running over toward the building then realizes that she won't make   
it. She looks over there and notices a tree branch hanging directly over the   
youma's head.  
  
"Not, gonna, make it! Hmm, I got it, Jupiter, Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
Sailor Mercury is having a hard time with the youma she's fighting. She's   
finally able to get an advantage then, it's sudenly destroyed.  
  
"I don't get this, nothing is working. I'll try one more time, Shine Aqua   
Illusion!"  
  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Huh, what happened? Oh thanks Venus?"  
  
"Anytime Mercury."  
  
Sailor Moon and Guardian Moon are fighting the strongest of the youmas. It   
attacks Sailor Moon and Guardian Moon throws himself into the energy beam,   
getting hit directly.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Guardian Moon, you okay?"  
  
"I really hate this job."  
  
Guardian Moon slowly gets to his feet and stares at the creature. He attacks it,   
which it does no good. The youma attacks them again and Guardian Moon crosses   
his arms and a shield appears, with crescent moons on it.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Moon Guardian Beam!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"New trick I guess, I didn't even know I could do that."  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Crescent Moon Shield! Get down!"  
  
The two of them duck behind the shield and it starts absorbing energy. After two   
or three minutes, the shield starts to weaken. Guardian Moon starts to weaken   
again because the shield is actualy apart of him.  
  
"Guardian Moon, are you okay."  
  
"The shield's beginning to weaken Sailor Moon. You have to destroy that thing   
now."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Now Serena!"  
  
Sailor Moon gets out her Moon Scepter and gets ready to attack.  
  
"Moon, Scepter, Ellumination!"  
  
The youma is destroyed and Guardian Moon collapses to his knees. The shield   
"contracts" and returns to his back. He catches his breath and looks at Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"No, no offense Sailor Moon but, you have to learn to be faster with that   
thing."  
  
Sailor Moon kneels down to see if he's ohay. She asks him about the shield he   
has and what it is. The rest of the youmas are droping fairly quickly.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What's the deal with that shield."  
  
"Well, its like you and your crystal I guess you could say. When I use it, my   
energy is drained."  
  
"Same as me and my crystal."  
  
"Yup."  
  
After all the youma are destroyed, the Scouts and Guardians regroup and   
detransform. They survey the area and see building had been wrecked, windows   
smashed and cars dented.  
  
"Boy, looks like we did a number on trhis place."  
  
"You're not kidding Raye. The city is going to definatly be on our backs now."  
  
"Yeah your right Dave. The doctor's say we have 24 dead and 40 injured."  
  
"I guess that's good for an area like this."  
  
Everyone goes to get ice cream and relax. As they're walking to the shop. Amy is   
punching infomation into her computer with Brad reading off numbers to her.  
  
"Guys, I think I got it!"  
  
"Got what Amy?"  
  
"I think I know where Gendo's base is."  
  
"Well, out with it Amy."  
  
"It's located at the Sunset Tower."  
  
"Hey, that's where we fought Zoicite and I found out I was Moon Princess."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They all arrive and enjoy their ice cream. They're all pretty beat from the   
fight.  
  
"Wow, I'm exhausted. That damn youma took a lot out of me."  
  
"I said I was sorry Jason."  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena. I'll be fine."  
  
"Hey Mina, do you know what time it is."  
  
Mina looks at her watch and tells Brad the time. He gets up and kisses Amy   
lightly on the forehead.  
  
"It's 2:30 Brad, why?"  
  
"I have to go to Raye's. Chad wants help with somethhing."  
  
"What time you gonna be home?"  
  
"About 6:00 Amy, I'll call you later."  
  
Raye and Brad arrive at Raye's temple and go inside. They enter the room with   
the fire and Raye kneels before it.  
  
"Oh Great Fire, please show me what is the cause of Brad's worries."  
  
An image of a rope with Brad and the guys pulling it in five different   
directions appears. An image of the girls also appears in the middle. Raye then   
turns around to face Brad.  
  
"Well, what did it say?"  
  
"It was vauge. You're right though, there is serious tension between you and   
your friends. It's caused by one or all of us."  
  
"Oh boy. Thanks Raye."  
  
"I wish I could help out more."  
  
"Don't worry about it Raye, thanks."  
  
Brad arrives at home and heads inside. He takes his shoes off and goes into the   
kitchen. Lita is in there looking in the fridge for something to drink.  
  
"Hey Lita, who else is here? Oh, hi Brad. When did you get back?"  
  
"Just now, where is everyone?"  
  
"Pat and Amy are in the bedroom."  
  
Brad looks at Lita and can tell that she's worried about something, but he isn't   
sure what. Pat soon walks into the kitchen with some paper and pencils.  
  
"What's up Lita, you look worried?"  
  
"Huh, nothing."  
  
"No come on, tell me what you're worried about?"  
  
"She's worried about you."  
  
"What do you mean Pat?"  
  
"Well, after you left with Raye, Shawn lost it, I mean he flipped."  
  
"He called you everything but white and descent Brad. Amy almost unloaded on   
him, I never saw her so mad."  
  
"Wow, I wonder why he'd do that."  
  
"I don't know, but just watch your back."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll go get Amy."  
  
Brad goes into the bedroom and sees Amy playing a game on his computer. He goes   
over and looks over her shoulder. Amy jumps then gets up and gives Brad a kiss.   
The two of them head out to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, having fun?"  
  
"Huh, oh Brad you scared me. I'm so glad your okay."  
  
"I heard about the ice cream parlor incident. Can't believe you did that."  
  
"Well, someone had to stick up for you honey."  
  
"Come on, Pat and Lita are waiting for us in the kitchen."  
  
The two of them come out of the room and go into the kitchen. They sit down and   
Pat has the plans for the shop out waiting for Brad and Amy.  
  
"Okay Pat, lets see what you got."  
  
"Alright Brad, we have the plans for the shop and these are the plans for the   
loading dock. Amy, here's the money that we have to start with and how much I   
can get our first order of supplies will be."  
  
"Let me take a look Pat. Hmm, you know Lita, if we move this display case thing   
over here, we can set up a taster section."  
  
"That's a good idea Brad, if we have a taster section, it could help sales."  
  
"You're right Amy. I'm sure Pat can whip up something with that."  
  
Amy looks down at the figures Pat had just handed her. She turns to Lita and   
points out what she expects they should pull in during the first six months.  
  
"So in the first six months, you could make about $2,500 or more. Then with   
expenses, you'll take home about $1,600 or a little more."  
  
"Wow Amy, did you hear that Pat?"  
  
"Yeah, I can live with that."  
  
"Hey, we can get going on the loading dock this weekend Pat, if you want."  
  
"That sounds good. I think we can get it done in one, maybe two days."  
  
"Yeah, what materials do we have to work with?"  
  
"They're at the shop, I'll show you later."  
  
Lita and Amy leave later and soon Shawn arrives at home. He goes into the   
bathroom and slams the door, which gets everyone's attention. Brad is looking at   
a sports magazine and looks up at David, who's watching tv.  
  
"Boy, wonder what got into him."  
  
"You got me. Hey Shawn, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone."  
  
"Whoa, someone had a bad day. What are you so mad at?"  
  
"You should know Brad."  
  
Brad hears this and freezes. He suddenly remembers what Pat and Lita told him   
earlier. *Shawn totaly lost it after you and Raye left*. He sets the magazine   
down and sits there.  
  
"Shawn, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Think you dumb-ass, about the ice cream parlor!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You and Raye left without saying where you were going."  
  
"So, what are you getting at?"  
  
Shawn walks right up to Brad and throws a punch at him, which is blocked,   
barely. Brad then throws Shawn on the couch.  
  
"Listen I don't know what has crrawled up your ass but if you have a problem   
with me, you come to me. Now until you calm down and your ready to explain this,   
don't move, got it!"  
  
"You're taking Raye from me."  
  
Brad freezes. He turns around and looks down at Shawn on the couch. He picks him   
up and starts yelling at him.  
  
"You want to repeat that?"  
  
"I said, you're stealing Raye from me."  
  
"Listen, I have already gotten this shit from David and who knows about Jason.   
Is Pat the only friend left that I have in this house!?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Get out of my face before something happens."  
  
"Fine, good night."  
  
  
Thursday arrives and everthing at school goes fairly smoothly. During gym class,   
Serena, Sarah and Brad are quietly talking about the play.  
  
"So what time is dress rehersal again?"  
  
"It's at 4:30 Serena."  
  
"Thanks Sarah, you're quiet Brad, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really Serena, just thinking. You got your lines ready?"   
  
"Pretty much, I still have a little problem with my song though."  
  
"Well you'll do fine Serena. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks Sarah. We'll have to see what happens I guess."   
  
"Hey did you get the earth science homework assignment. I was half listening."  
  
"It's right here Brad, pages 255-275 with a quiz on Tuesday."  
  
"Thanks Serena, looks like Jeff found the volleyball net."  
  
"He's almost as bad as Melvin."  
  
"Nobody's that bad Sarah."  
  
The three of them start laughing and then head to the locker rooms to change.   
The dress rehersal soon arrives and Serena and Sarah walk into the auditorium.   
Miss H., who was directing the play, is on stage.  
  
"Come on you two, we're almost ready."  
  
"Okay Miss H., sorry we were late."  
  
After 15 minutes pass, the rrehersal starts. Miss H. sits down where the   
audience would be to watch.  
  
"When ever you guys are ready."  
  
The dress rehersal begins and is going smoothly. Serena's song goes fairly well,   
with only a few mess ups. After the run through, Miss H. stands and starts to   
point things out.  
  
"Okay everyone, that was pretty good. Serena, your song just needs a tiny bit of   
work. Sarah, Ashley your characters personalities are perfect. Now Brad, your   
character he has to be more convincing. Finally, you and Serena, you two are   
supposed to be in love. The kisses need more, intensity."  
  
"Ah yeah, sure."  
  
Serena and Brad are caught completly off guard by Miss H.'s last comment. They   
look at each other with a look of "oh great". They run through the play once   
more and make a few minor adjustments. Finally everyone leaves and Serena and   
Brad walk home together.  
  
"Well, do you think the play will be good?"  
  
"Sure Serena. I think we're ready."  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about what Miss H. told us."  
  
"Yeah me too Serena. I'm not exactly sure how to play this."  
  
"Well, if you're worried about jealousy, you don't have to worry about Amy."  
  
Friday arrives and so does the play. Everyone is so excited and nervous. Serena   
is shaking like mad while Brad is trying to calm her down. Jen comes over to her   
and Brad to help calm her down.  
  
"Hey Serena don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
"You think so Brad?"  
  
"Yeah, you've practiced so hard on this, just imagine you're somewhere nice   
while your on stage."  
  
"You'll knock 'em dead."  
  
"I hope so Jen."  
  
Miss H. gathers everyone around her for a last second talk. She specifically   
speaks to Serena and Brad."  
  
"We need really big performances out of you two okay."  
  
"Got it Miss H., e and Serena are ready."  
  
The play begins and it gets to half way through Act II, it's Serena's time for   
her song. You can tell she's a bit nervous and takes a deep breath and begins   
singing.  
  
Lost with out a dream  
Wondering where to turn  
Not knowing where to go  
Hiding away from the world  
  
Seeing you cross the room  
Starring at me  
Coming up to me  
Talking with me about the slightest things  
  
Before you came along  
Life was just a shattered thought  
Nothing happy to live for  
Suicide on the line  
  
Then you came to me  
I'll love you forever and ever  
Changing life for me  
Happiness will live forever  
  
After Serena finishes her song, the play continues and everyone does a great   
job. At the act, everyone applaudes and the curtain comes down.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know she could sing?"   
  
"No I didn't Mina. That song of her's was great."  
  
"You're not kidding Amy. What do you think Dave?"   
  
"I agree Pat."  
  
"So that explains why she was never home on Wednesdays."  
  
The final act comes to an end and Serena and Brad say their final lines and   
kiss. After a minute, the lights go off on the stage and the curtain comes down.   
During the entire play Jason has sat there with no emotion on his face. He's   
been watching Brad the entire time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never leave you again."   
  
"That was a great play huh guys."   
  
"Sure was Mina. Lets go gree them. Jason, you coming?"  
  
(He's dead. I'll kill him!)  
  
Jason slowly gets up and follows everybody out of the auditorium. Instead of   
going down to meet Serena and Brad, he goes right outside, and waits.  
  
"Boy, what's up with him Shawn?"   
  
"I have no idea Lita. I don't think it's anything to worry about."   
  
"Serena, Brad, you two were great!"   
  
"Thanks Mina. Serena was the really good one though."  
  
"Oh knock it off Brad."  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"I've always known Raye. I just needed a few lessons."  
  
"Come on everyone, let's get some food."  
  
Everyone walks out of the school talking and laughing. Brad is the last to walk   
out and is blindsided by something, or someone. The group turns around and Brad   
shakes his head to clear it and they see Jason, standing over Brad. He gets up   
to his feet and gets his balance.  
  
"Ow, what the hell did you do that for!"  
  
"Jason, why did you do that?"   
  
"You should know Brad, trying to steal Serena from me."  
  
"What the hell, are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll show you!"  
  
Jason starts throwing punches at Brad's head and ribs. Jason starts slowly   
backing up, holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Jason, can't we talk about this?"   
  
"Shut up and fight me!  
  
"Jason, stop it! He's my friend, what are you talking about."  
  
Lita takes a hold of Serena's shoulder from behind and stops her from running   
over to Jason.  
  
"Don't Serena, let them sort it out."   
  
"But one or both of them will get hurt."  
  
"No they won't, they're both equally matched."  
  
Jason is still trying to land punches and manages to land a few good ones. Brad   
falls to the ground and looks up at Jason.  
  
"Why Jason?"  
  
"It's like I said, you tried taking Serena from me."  
  
"Where did you get that stupid idea."  
  
"Jason stop it! He didn't try anything!"  
  
Jason can't hear Serena yelling at him. Brad is now trying to block and dodge   
Jason's punches. He is able to pin Jason against the school wall by his wrists.  
  
"I am not your enemy!"  
  
"Liar! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Listen to me, it was a stupid play. The kiss was an act."  
  
"I get free you're a dead man!"  
  
"Forgive me Jason."  
  
Brad punches Jason in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He turns to Lita   
and motions for her to come over.  
  
"Hey Lita, give me a hand getting him in the car."   
  
"Alright, up you go Jason."  
  
After they get Jason home and on the couch, Amy gets some warm water and puts a   
damp cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Hey, remind me to tell him to lose some weight."   
  
"Sure Lita."  
  
Everyone starts laughing at what Lita and Shawn had said. Brad and Serena are   
outside on the porch talking.  
  
"What are we gonna do Serena. When he wakes up we'll just be in the same mess."   
  
"I know what you mean Brad. I guess you were right though about the kiss and   
that. I mean I was happy that I got the part but, I didn't think this would   
happen."   
  
"Yeah, I'll always have Jason on my back now. I mean, you're a good friend and   
very attractive but why would I try to steal you from Jason; especially when I   
have Amy."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Brad looks to his left and says somethng. He asks Serena a question and she   
agrees.  
  
"I don't know, I have this place in the mountains, about 25 miles from here. I   
haven't been there in a while, interested?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe both of us should disappear for a while."  
  
  
The next day Brad gets up at 6:00 and packs a suitcase quietly. He goes   
downstairs and writes a letter for the others to read when they wake up.  
  
Everyone,  
  
This letter is to inform you that I'm taking a vacation. I'll be back in about   
2 weeks. I'm leaving Pat in command until I return.  
  
Brad  
  
Serena packs and is writing a letter for Luna to read to the girls. She then   
goes outside and waits for Brad to pick her up.  
  
Luna  
  
Please inform everyone that I'm taking a short break. You guys can manage with   
out me for a while. Mina is in comand until I get back.  
  
Serena  
  
  
end part 4  
  
  
Interesting huh? Wonder what everyone will do with out Brad and Serena? Read   
Guardians Part Five- Leaderless, to find out.   
  
  
Jobsonline.com  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	5. Leaderless

  
  
  
Hello again everyone! This part is shorter than the others however, it sets up   
the next part perfectly. I hope you guys like it and as always, give me   
feedback.  
  
  
  
The Guardians  
  
Rated PG-13   
PartV- Leaderless  
  
  
"Well, this is it. How do you like it?"  
  
"Wow, this is nice Brad. How long have you had this?"  
  
"About four years. Only a few people know about it.  
  
"Really, how many?"  
  
"Umm, me, Amy, April, Pat and you."  
  
"Do you use it often?"  
  
The two of them go put their things away then Brad shows Serena around. After   
that Brad turns on the tv and Serena goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Over here's the kitchen and over there's the bedroom. I only have one so, it's   
yours. The deck's out that way, which has a great view of the lake and we're   
standing in the living room."  
  
"Cool, I didn't know how long we'd be here so I brought a month's worth of   
clothing."  
  
"That'll be enough. I don't plan on being here too long."  
  
"I'm starved, what do you have to eat around here."  
  
"Not a lot. Like I said, I haven't been here for a year and a half. Besides I   
usually go into town and eat out."  
  
"Really, what is there?"  
  
"A Burger King, McDonald's."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
  
The others meet over at Raye's temple to show each other the letters they got.   
None of them know why or where Serena and Brad went.  
  
"So dos anyone have any clue where they went or why they left."  
  
"Sorry Raye, I'm stumped."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hey Raye, try a fire reading?"  
  
"It's worth a try Mina. Oh Sacred Fire, tell me where Serena and Brad went."  
  
Raye finishes the fire reading and turns around to face everybody. They can all   
tell that the results aren't good.  
  
"Anything Raye?"  
  
"Nothing Lita."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"If it's okay guys, I have to go."  
  
"Yeah go ahead Amy, c-ya!"  
  
Amy gets up and leaves to go to the library. She soon arrives and grabs a book   
and acts like she's reading. She "reads" half way down the page then puts the   
book down and starts crying into the book. Amy's friend Jen comes over and   
lightly plaaces her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy jumps as she's startled.  
  
"Huh, oh hi Jen."  
  
"Hi Amy, you okay, whatcha crying for?"  
  
"Oh no real reason."  
  
"You can't lie to me Amy."  
  
Jen sits down next to her and starts to try to calm her down.  
  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Brad left with Serena today and I don't know where they went. Serena does it   
every once in a great while to clear her head but Brad has never done this to me   
before."  
  
"He'll be back soon, don't worry Amy. He loves you too much to get up and walk   
away. We both know that."  
  
"You really think so."  
  
"Yes, definatly."  
  
The guys all get back to the house and are still talking about why Brad left.   
They are all at the kitchen table trying to figure out why he left.  
  
"So, you guys have any ideas?"  
  
"None Pat."  
  
"Do you think he left because of all the fighting we've done with this Gendo   
guy?"   
  
"No Jason, Brad is the type that never runs away from a fight, we all know   
that."  
  
"You're right D-"  
  
Shawn suddenly stops in mid-sentence then remembers what happened the day   
before.  
  
"Oh my God, I know what happened."  
  
Two weeks pass and everyone decide that the time to launch the final attack.   
Even with out Sailor Moon and Guardian Mercury, they get ready to fight.  
  
"Okay Scouts we all set?  
  
"Yeah, let's get them Mina."  
  
"Right Raye."  
  
The guys arrive at the temple a few minutes later. They're all set for the fight   
ahead. They all arrive at where the supposed base is and stand there for a   
second.  
  
"You ready to rock guys?"  
  
"Lets do it, Mars, Star, Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
The girls transform and the guys wait a second before they transform.  
  
"Mars Guardian Power!"  
  
"Moon Guardian Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Guardian Power!"  
  
"Venus Guardian Power!"  
  
Everyone finishes changing and they head inside. They get no more than 20 feet   
in when they are attacked by 15 youma.  
  
"Hold it guys, I sense something."  
  
"You just had to say something didn't you Mars  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!!"  
  
Each of the youma attack the Scouts and Guardians at the same time.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"We got company!"  
  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Mars, Fireball Attack!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, watch it!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter turns around and is about to be hit by a blast of energy when   
Guardian Venus knocks her out of the way. Guardian Jupiter retaliates with his   
own attack.  
  
"Jupiter, Lightning Flash! Now that he can't see, Jupiter, Thunderbolt!"  
  
Guardian Jupiter throws the lightning bolt at the youma who shot at Sailor   
Jupiter. It strikes him right between the eyes. It screams in pain and is   
destroyed. Everyone else is having a fairly easy time with the youmas with a few   
exceptions.  
  
"Mercury, I'm having a hard time with this guy."  
  
"Okay Mars, I got it. Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Guardian Venus looks over at Sailor Mercury and Mars and attacks the monster   
that they weree fighting.  
  
"Venus Energy Fist!"  
  
The fist collides with the youma and the youma is shattered. They finish off the   
youma and Sailor Mercury tries to get readings on where they are and where to   
go.  
  
"Well Mercury, where do we go now?"  
  
"Down that corridor I think Jupiter."  
  
"Well, lets check it out."  
  
Sailor Mars takes the lead and they all start walking. As they're walking, a   
trap door opens and Sailor Mars, Guardian Jupiter and Sailor Venus.  
  
"Raye, Pat, Mina!"  
  
"Where'd they go guys?"  
  
"I'll check my vr vision and computer. Gendo has the three of them chained to   
the wall in this room here."  
  
"Great, and where's that Mercury?"  
  
"Directly below us Jupiter."  
  
Guardian Mars, Guardian Venus and Sailor Jupiter. Then the three of them throw   
an attack at the floor, where the others fell.  
  
"Mars, Flame Ground!"  
  
"Venus Energy Ball, Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunderclap, Zap!"  
  
The place they attacked is completly destroyed. There's now a 10'x10' hole in   
the floor.  
  
"Well lets go guys."  
  
Everyone jumps down the hole and land in the room where the other three are   
being held. As soon as they land, 25 youma appear and attack. Guardian Venus   
makes his way over to where Sailor Mars, Guardian Jupiter and Sailor Venus are   
chained.  
  
"Hey, you okay you guys."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for coming after us Guardian Venus."  
  
"No problem Mars. We're gonna need a hand anyway."  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
Everyone starts fighting the youma. They're having some difficulty with the   
youma.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Crescent Moon Shield! Sailor Venus, get behind me."  
  
Sailor Venus runs behind Guardian Moon and his shield. She rests for a second   
and then attacks from behind the shield.  
  
"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The youma is tied up and Mars then finishes it off. They then take off to help   
the others. Guardian Moon follows after his shield returns to his back.  
  
"Mars, Celestial, Fire Surround!"  
  
Sailor and Guardian Jupiter are double teaming youma one by one.  
  
"Jupiter, Lightning Flash!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunder Crash!"  
  
  
That night, Brad is asleep on the couch. During the night, he has a vision which   
tells him what to do.  
  
"Huh, ah who are you, what do you want?"  
  
"Relax Brad, it's me, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Queen Serenity, Serena's mother?"  
  
"Yes. I have come to tell you that you made the right choice when you and Serena   
left. I am now sure I made the right choice."  
  
"Right choice of what?"  
  
"Choosing you to be head of the Guardians and the primary one over my daughter."  
  
"What about Jason?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain later. The Scouts and Guardians all need your's and   
Serena's help now. Remember, keep an eye on her and everyone else, you alone   
have that ability."  
  
Brad awakens with a start and almost falls of the couch. Morning arrives and   
both him and Serena are sitting down talking.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Yeah Brad."  
  
"I had a dream last night and your mother told me something."  
  
"Queen Serenity? What did she say?"  
  
"It's time to go back."  
  
  
  
  
Jobsonline.com  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	6. The Crystals

  
  
  
Well everyone,, this is the final chapter. I hope you guys really enjoyed the   
story and I'm tthinking of doing a sequel. If anyone has any ideas, email me.  
  
  
  
The Guardians  
  
Rated PG-13   
Part VI- The Crystals  
  
  
Gendo appears once all the youma are destroyed. He has his arms crossed across   
his chest and is laughing at the Scouts and Guardians.  
  
"You Sailor Twerps think you can actually beat me, forget it. There is no way   
you can beat me!"  
  
"Wanna bet, Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Beam Attack!"  
  
Both the attacks are absorbed by Gendo and fired back at Sailor Mars and   
Guardian Moon multiplied 10 fold. They are slammed into the wall behind them.  
  
"Mars, you okay?"  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter runs over to where Sailor Mars and Guardian Moon are to see if   
they're okay.  
  
"You two okay?"  
  
"Mars is okay she said. My arm's a bit banged up but, I'll live."  
  
The other Scouts are fighting Gendo with no success. Every attack they throw at   
him is thrown back in their face. Sailor Mercury has her computer out trying to   
figure out how to beat him.  
  
"Anything yet Mercury?"  
  
"Nothing yet Guardian Venus. It seems that his shield can't be penetrated."  
  
"I bet our Sailor Planet Attack would work."  
  
"You're probably right Venus but we don't have Sailor Moon."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We have to trick him into lowering the shield somehow and then attack."  
  
"Gotcha Mercury, Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Venus Energy Ball, Blast!"  
  
"Mars Fireballs Attack!"  
  
Of the three attacks fired, only Guardian Mars' hits Gendo. He turns to Guardian   
Mars and fires some type of black energy at Guardian Mars. It puts him through   
two pillars and slams him into a wall.  
  
"Shawn, Shawn! Wake up honey, wake up!"  
  
"Mars, is he-"  
  
"He can't be, he can't be."  
  
Sailor Mars starts crying into Sailor Venus shoulder. After two or three   
minutes, Guardian Mars makes a little noise.  
  
"Ugh, what the hell hit me?"  
  
"Shawn, oh Shawn you're okay. Thank God."  
  
"You think I'd leave you with out kissing you good-bye at least?"  
  
Sailor Mars smiles at Guardian Mars and gives him a hug and kisses him. She   
helps him to his feet and they get going.  
  
"Come on, we gotta hurry."  
  
Guardian Moon and Guardian Jupiter double team Gendo while he's still looking at   
Guardian Mars against the wall.  
  
"Moon Sword!"  
  
"Jupiter, Lightning Flash!"  
  
Guardian Jupiter's attack causes Gendo to lose his sight for a second. Guardian   
Moon jumps into the air and is able to stab Gendo in the shoulder and cuts his   
arm all the way down.  
  
"Ahh! You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Bring it on pal!"  
  
  
Gendo fires an energy blast at Guardian Moon, which is blocked by a spear.   
Everyone looks up to the window that it was thrown from and see two people   
standing there.  
  
"Who threw that!"  
  
"I am the Guardian of water and ice. Sworn protector of the Moon Princess and   
Sailor Mercury. I am, Guardian Mercury!"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon I will punish   
you!"  
  
The two of them jump down to where everyone else is and they quickly greet each   
other.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Looks like you could use a hand."  
  
"You cold say that Guardian Mercury. Nothing we do seems to hurt this guy."  
  
"Hmm, there has to be something."  
  
"He's got some kind of shield protecting him."  
  
"Enough yaking. I want that crystal and I want it now!"  
  
Guardian Mercury and Sailor Jupiter pair up to attack. Both of their attacks   
catch Gendo off guard and connect.  
  
"Mercury, Tidal Wave!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunderclap, Zap!"  
  
Gendo is slammed into a wall and falls to the floor. All of the scouts decide to   
team up on him and put him away.  
  
"Guys, if we hit him with everything, it should be enough to put him away."  
  
"You think so Mercury?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all line up for their attacks and get ready. Sailor Mercury goes first.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
"Mars, Celestial Fire, Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus, Crescent, Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Moon Tiara, Magic!"  
  
"Mercury Tidal Wave!"  
  
"Mars Flame Ground!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Venus Energy Sliver!"  
  
All the attacks hit Gendo at the same time. He is instantly vaporized and turned   
to dust. Everyone congratulates each other afterwards.  
  
"We did it guys!"  
  
"Good shot Guardian Jupiter."  
  
"Thanks. I must be good at darts too, you think?"  
  
Everyone starts laughing at what Guardian Jupiter said. They all change back and   
decide to go eat.  
  
"Wow, what a long day."  
  
"You said it, I'm beat Pat."  
  
"Let's go set some food, I'm starving."  
  
"I'm good for that Jason."  
  
"Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Raye, don't."  
  
  
They all arrive back at the guys' house and sit down to talk. when it's time to   
eat, Lita and Pat bring out the food.  
  
"Okay guys, we got burgers, pasta, potato and macaroni salads, hot dogs and   
cakes. Everyone, dig in."  
  
Everyone starts eating and talking about everything. Mainly about where Brad and   
Serena went.  
  
"So, where'd you two run off to."  
  
"Oh we went to my cabin in the mountains Pat. We wanted to leave until   
everything calmed down."  
  
"Good move Brad."  
  
"Thanks Mina."  
  
After he gets done eating, Brad gets up and goes out on the deck to think. As   
he's staring at the sunset he thinks about what has happened and what is to   
come. Amy heads over to him to see what's up and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh, what a week. I wonder what Queen Serenity meant by "made the right   
choice". Oh-  
  
"Hey Brad, you okay?"  
  
"Huh, oh Amy. I'm okay just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. You, me the team, all of it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brad puts his arm around Amy and smiles. They both look at the sunset over the   
city and watch it set.  
  
  
  
  
Try Yahoo! Calendar  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Get Organized!  
Use Yahoo! Calendar to track your personal schedule, whether   
at home or on the road.  
Try Yahoo! Calendar!  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
